1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode and a circuit part to control the organic light emitting diode. The circuit part includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor.
The organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting diode emits light when a voltage greater than a threshold voltage is applied to the organic light emitting layer.